parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears Part 15 - Mariah Discovers the Care Bears
Mariah Wong: (yawning) Oh, dear! I wonder if the children are... (notices the Seven Care Bears' eyes staring at him at the end of the beds.) Mariah: Oh! (The Care Bears hide behind the beds again frightened, but then they rise again with both their eyes and noses sticking out, starting from Messy to Bedtime.) Mariah: Why... why you're cute, colorful little bears! With cute pictures on your tummies! *giggles* (The Care Bears back out and look at each other confused.) Mariah: How do you do? (The Care Bears just stare at her and say nothing.) Mariah: Hello, I said, "How do you do?" Grumpy Bear: How do you do what? Mariah: Oh! You can talk! I'm so glad! Now, don't tell me who you are let me guess. I know! You're Tenderheart Bear! Tenderheart Bear: (laughs) Why, yes. Yes! Th-That's true! Mariah: And you're... you're Bashful Heart Bear! Bashful Heart Bear: (blushes) Oh, Gosh! Mariah: And you, You're Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: (yawning) How'd you guess? Mariah: And you... (Messy Bear tries to say his name, but he begins to sneeze, fortunately Secret Bear and Grumpy Bear cover his nose with their paws.) Mariah: You're Messy Bear! (Messy Bear then sighs, but does a loud sneeze, that tips his hat a little.) Mariah: (laughs) And you must be... Funshine Bear: (laughing) Funshine Bear's the name. That's me! Oh, yes, and this is Secret Bear. She don't talk none. Mariah: You mean she can't talk? Funshine Bear: She don't know. She never tried! (Mariah and the Care Bears start laughing except Grumpy Bear.) Mariah: That's too bad! (Mariah then looks at Grumpy Bear who is pouting at her.) Mariah: (in a deep voice) Oh. You must be Grumpy Bear! (The other Care Bears laugh.) Grumpy Bear: Hmph! We know who we are! Ask her who she is and what she's doin' here! Tenderheart Bear: (clears throat) Yes! What are you and are you doin?! Eh, what are you... Eh, who are you, my fair child? Mariah: Oh, How silly of me. My name is Mariah Wong. Funshine Bear: Mariah Wong?! Care Bears: The Princess? Mariah: Yes! Tenderheart Bear: (chuckles) Well, well my dear quincess-- eh, Princess We're uh... We're honored. Yes, we're uhh... We're uhh-- Grumpy Bear: Hmph! Mad as Dragon Bees! Funshine Bear: Grumpy Bear! Tenderheart Bear: Yes, mad as dragon bees! No, bad as wagon fleas. Eh, eh What was I saying? Grumpy Bear: Nothin'! Just sputtering there like a doodlebug! Tenderheart: (sputtering) Who's buttering like a goodledug?! Eh, eh guttering like a-- Grumpy Bear: Aw, just stuff it and tell her to get out! Mariah: Please! Please don't send me away! If you do, she'll kill me! Funshine Bear: Kill you? Tenderheart Bear: Who will? Funshine Bear: Yes, who? Mariah: My stepmother, Kaorinite! Care Bears: KAORINITE!!!! Bashful Heart Bear: She's wicked! Funshine Bear: She's bad! Bedtime Bear: She's mighty mean! Grumpy Bear: Why, she's an old devil! I'm warning you! If that witch Kaorinite finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us! Why, she is worse than Professor Coldheart and his sidekick Frostbite, No Heart, Beastly and Shrieky combined! Mariah: But she doesn't know where I am. Grumpy Bear: She doesn't, huh? I wouldn't be too sure, she sure knows everything. She is full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. Might even be in this room right now! Mariah: Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and soak and sweep and cook--- Care Bears: COOK?! Tenderheart Bear: C-Can you make dapple lumplins, er, lumple dapplins? Funshine Bear and Grumpy Bear: APPLE DUMPLINS! Tenderheart Bear: Y-Yes! Crapple Dumpkins! Mariah: Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pies-- Care Bears: GOOSEBERRY PIES?! Hooray! She Stays! Category:Snow White Parts Category:Transcripts